Sherlock: Disappearing Hope
by superwholockwizard
Summary: A mysterious woman. The impossible case. New secrets. Alice Grey comes into 221B Baker Street with an impossible case. John thinks she is a proper genius, but Sherlock is not so sure.


**Chapter 1**

Sherlock was lying down, in his robe, on the couch when John walked into the room. John sighed and shook his head while looking at Sherlock. John grabbed Sherlock's arm and pulled it up. "What is this?" asked John. "A gun" Sherlock replied. "Why in the HELL, do you have a gun?" "In case someone bothers me." Sherlock answered. John dropped Sherlock's arm. John walked away and put his head on the mantle. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." John murmured. "Are you waiting for a case?" John asked. Sherlock looked back at John. "Are YOU really asking that question?" Sherlock replied.

Sherlock got up and went to John. Sherlock sniffed John. "You slept at your girlfriend's." Sherlock said. "Yeah and how did you know?" John asked sarcastically. "You smell like perfume for woman, your shirt is wrinkly from the sofa, and that's the same shirt as yesterday." Sherlock said.

John looked at Sherlock for a few seconds before Mrs. Hudson yelled, "Boys! Someone is here to see you!" Sherlock walked to the door frame. "What's her name?" Sherlock yelled. "She won't say!" Mrs. Hudson yelled back. "She says she's friends with the Woman." Sherlock's eyes widened. "Let her in." Sherlock said calmly. The woman from downstairs came up.

She had brown, amber hair with jade green eyes. She was pale and tall. She wore a red, button down shirt with black skinny jeans. She had a leather jacket with a turned up collar.

"Hello Mr. Holmes." She said looking at Sherlock. "I am Alice Grey." Alice said while walking up to Sherlock. "I am a good friend of Ms. Irene Adler." Alice said. John walked up to Alice and whispered, "You shouldn't talk about this right now. He's-" "Shush it Dr. Watson!" Alice yelled. She pushed John against the fireplace. Alice looked at Sherlock. "May I?" she asked. "Be my guest." Sherlock answered. Alice looked back at John. "You are a middle-aged, was in the army, are a doctor, loves an adrenaline rush, dyed your hair three times, had a therapist, and" She took a breath. "Your sister named Harriet has drinking problems and recently has been smoking." Alice sighed. "Now Dr. Watson, I suggest that you SHUT UP!" Alice said. Alice straightened her jacket and turned to Sherlock. "Now Mr. Holmes," she said while walking up to him. "I have a case for you." Sherlock smiled his devilish smile. "Let me just get changed." Sherlock said. He walked out of the room.

John stomped up to Alice. He slapped her. "Now you shut up Ms. Grey!" John said. Alice smiled. "You really think that hurt. I know that you're angry at me but I also know you want to ask me on a date." Alice grinned. John looked surprised. Sherlock came in, straightening his coat. "Alright, I'm ready." Sherlock looked at John then back to Alice. "Ahh" Sherlock said. "This is the normal reaction of fear and realization.

"Take a seat Ms. Grey." Alice sat in a chair. Sherlock paced. "What's your case." He asked. Alice coughed. "I was walking home one day when I saw a man walking into a building. He looked suspicious so I followed him." Sherlock sighed. "Boring. Please come back with a better case. Goodbye!" Sherlock said while walking away. "Mr. Holmes!" Alice said while standing up. Sherlock turned around. "I went to where the man went and I saw him go into a lab. The next day, I showed the owner where I saw the man, and…" She sighed. "The… the lab was gone and was replaced with a janitor's closet." Sherlock had a questioning face. "You sure it was the same door?" Sherlock asked. "Yes" Alice answered. "I marked the door just in case."

Sherlock walked up to his laptop on the table, started typing, and said, "I will take your case, but I have one question." "What's your question?" Alice asked stiffly. Not looking up, Sherlock asked, "Why do you need my help when you already have the ability to solve it?" "Well, the problem is that no one wants to trust a random woman to investigate the school and…" Alice came close to Sherlock's ear. "I also need the only consulting detective in the world." She whispered. Alice backed away.

Alice sighed. She took out her phone and started texting. Alice walked towards the door. "I'll text you the directions and the details." She said. Alice walked out the door. John was about to say something when Alice came back to the door. "Oh, by the way," she said. "Dr. Watson, you'll have a call from Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock will get a text from Lestrade in three, two, one." Suddenly, both the phones dinged. "You're welcome and bye!" Alice then walked out of the door. John still had a surprised look on his face. "Now that" Sherlock said "Is an example of a genius."


End file.
